1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an emission control device to remove particulates from a gas and, more particularly to an emission control device that operates by adding moisture to the gas and subsequently removing moisture from the gas along with particulates. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a scrubber with a fan located therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emission control devices are known. However, previous devices do not operate effectively to remove particulates from a gas, or, they are extremely expensive to operate or to construct, or, they are inefficient.
Settling tanks have been used previously to separate particulates from a gas. Further, it is known to have a wet scrubber that uses water to separate particulates from a gas, but previous scrubbers do not contain a fan.